


Everything Else

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's House, Dean 20), M/M, PWP, Underage (Sam is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So long as he had Dean, he could deal with everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Else

 

  
Sam watched Bobby pull out the driveway and stared out the window a few minutes longer.  He hated being stuck there and hated that their father had just dropped them off without a word to Bobby before hand.  He hated that his father had just left in the middle of the night without a word to any of them about what he was doing.  What he hated the most though was the way Dean had defended him when they’d woke to find John gone, a simple note telling Dean to listen to Bobby and to watch after Sam.   The argument that came after wasn’t all that unexpected and Bobby has just walked out of the room to give them the illusion of privacy.  They were both loud when they fought and Bobby’s walls were paper thin anyway.  Dean slammed his way out of the room soon after anyway and when Bobby had come back in, he’d just smiled softly at Sam and mentioned getting some food before he’d ran for the car.

The store was a bit of a drive and when Bobby went into town he made the most of it and took care of whatever business he had so Sam knew they had plenty of time to themselves.  He watched the driveway a moment longer and decided that Bobby hadn’t forgotten anything so he walked to the back, looking for his brother. 

He wasn’t in the yard, or what passed as the impromptu yard when Sam and Dean were there.  He didn’t think Bobby ever came out by himself.  There were a few chairs and a porch swing set up, Sam was sure, for them.  He’d never treated them like children exactly, because John never let anyone coddle his boys, but Bobby obviously felt all kids needed a swing so a porch swing had been the compromise in his own head.

Sam pushed it once, watching the faded wood swing back and forth.  They should sand it and repaint it for Bobby while they were there.  He was sure to have some spare paint somewhere in the junk yard and it would give them something to do besides get on Bobby’s nerves.

He pushed off the porch and opened the gate between the yard and the junk yard.  He knew Dean was out there somewhere.  It didn’t take long to find him, sitting in the front seat of a half rusted out junker.  There was no door, no top because it had been ripped off at some point, the front windshield smashed or resting wherever the top was.  Dean sat with his legs hanging out of the car, feet firmly planted in the dirt and his elbows on his knees. 

He didn’t know how to make up to Dean.  It wasn’t his fault their father did this.  It wasn’t his fault really that he’d accepted his life.  Sam understood that but when they fought over John it was hard to remember.  There was never anyone in Dean’s life that he’d listen to as fast as he did their father.  It was for that reason that there was never anyone in Dean’s life that Sam was half as jealous of.  

He felt the fire of that burning low and he let it.  He stopped just in front of his brother and Dean didn’t look up.  He felt a small thrill that Dean let himself be so vulnerable around him, but he couldn’t help but want something more.  He needed to feel Dean, needed to know that Dean understood. 

He dropped to his knees in front of Dean, planning to make his brother look at him, to make him understand that he wasn’t angry anymore, only Dean didn’t seem to be part of that plan.  Dean closed his eyes as he sat up, taking a few deep breaths.  Sam laid his head on Dean’s thigh and then Dean’s hand was in his hair.  He felt the sharp tug as his brother’s fingers twined through it, felt him pulling him closer and Sam realized that Dean knew exactly what he wanted to say.

Dean had other ways to say it though.  Sam rubbed his cheek against his brother’s erection and closed his eyes.  Hell, they’d never been good with words.  He’d take compensatory sex over an apology any day.

Dean didn’t let go of his hair but his fingers loosened slightly as Sam took over the rubbing.  He pressed hard against his brother but it wasn’t enough.  He reached up, unzipping Dean’s jeans.  He felt his brother’s hips rise up slightly and he pulled his clothes down just far enough to get to his cock.  He leaned forward and let his tongue slide across the head and moaned at the taste of his brother in his mouth.  He didn’t hesitate then to drop his head and suck the hardened flesh down his throat. 

Dean moaned above him and Sam felt his hips rise to meet his mouth ever so slightly.  He wanted to make Dean come, wanted to make him scream his name, but not like this.  He looked up to see Dean, glassy-eyed and on the edge.  “Sammy…”

Sam let his brother fall out of his mouth as he stood up.  He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the backseat.  He kicked off his shoes and boots and Dean’s eyes ate up each bit of flesh that he revealed.  When he slid his jeans and boxers off and they landed on the hood of the car, Dean was removing his own shirt as well.    

Sam sank back down, sucking at his brother and then moving a little south to lick at his balls, giving them the attention they deserved as well.  Dean’s moans were almost incoherent and he knew what his brother wanted.

He climbed up into Dean’s lap and before Dean could protest, Sam had his cock in hand and was guiding himself down the length.  Unprepped, it hurt like hell, but he had learned to live with the burn.  Hell, it made it that much better.    

“Sam!”  He could hear the reproach in the tone, but it was mostly buried with heat and Sam rested his forehead against Dean’s as he felt his brother completely buried in him.  Dean’s hand cupped his face and then Dean was kissing him, deep and hard as Sam began to rise and sink into his lap. 

One hand grabbed Sam’s hip and the other strayed from his face to rest in the middle of his back.  Dean angled his hips just right and then Sam was arching his back as waves of pleasure hit him.  “Fuck Dean!”

His hands grabbed for purchase on Dean’s jeans but Dean’s hands held him steady as he continued to pound up into Sam.  He threw his head back as Dean kept hitting his prostate over and over.  He felt Dean’s hand leave his hip but then it was on his cock and Sam couldn’t think of anything but the feel of skin on skin and the bite of denim against his ass. 

He dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder, teeth biting into flesh as he came hard between them.  Dean milked him through it but never relented as he continued to pound up into Sam.  Sam’s legs were shaking and Dean bit softly at Sam’s ear.  Suddenly, he pushed Sam’s hips back, wrenching his cock out and Sam moaned at the loss.  Dean got up and pushed Sam against the back of the seat though and he didn’t bother to wrench his clothes down any further, just pressed back into Sam, knees on the front seat and back pressed against the steering wheel.

Sam bit his lip to keep from making noises as Dean pressed into him, but Dean had other ideas. 

“No one around for miles Sammy.  Come on, wanna hear it.”

When Dean bit into his neck hard enough to break the skin, Sam didn’t try to stifle it.  Dean’s hands gripped Sam’s hips and he started pounding into him again, harder and faster than before.  “Dean…” his voice was breathless but he was getting hard again, thank you 16 year old libido, and he pulled one of Dean’s hands around to his cock just to show him.

“Yeah Sammy…” Dean breathed into his ear.  “Gonna make you come with just my cock in your ass baby.  Gonna make you smear the seat with your come and fuck you into it, all slick and hot.”

Sam pressed his ass back against his brother and Dean held him there tight, rolling his hips instead of thrusting in.  “Want it so bad, don’t you?”  He asked as he nipped at the nape of his neck.  “Want me to make you boneless and stupid, spouting filth that only porn stars know.”

“Come on Dean…”  Sam said, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, but Dean was still rolling his hips and the way he held him kept Sam’s dick sliding back and forth over the seat, teasing and fucking killing him. 

“Tell big brother what you want baby.”

“Dean…”  He knew his brother wouldn’t give in until he asked but there was something in him that just couldn’t give in that easy.  “You know…”

Dean pushed forward with his body trapping Sam against the seat, hips moving but still not thrusting, making Sam press hard against the seat.  The friction was maddening and he could feel something building as the friction of the seat and his own body brought him closer and closer to the edge.  He felt Dean’s hand on his thigh, felt it move up his body to his chest where he ran his thumbnail across Sam’s nipples. 

“Dean!”  Sam yelled his brother’s name.  He didn’t care who heard him, didn’t care if there were neighbors or not when Dean did this to him.  “Fuck me Dean!  Jesus, fuck me hard.  Need to feel you please, need to feel you pounding me.”  His head was bowed against the front of the seat and when he felt Dean’s cock pulling out and slamming back into him, he came all over the seat.

Dean didn’t stop this time anymore than he had the last.  He fucked Sam hard, just the way he liked it, fucked him against the seat until his words were sobs. “please… more… fuck… Dean… want me, fuck want me like this.”

When Dean’s orgasm came, Sam was a tearful mess, no longer trying to keep the begging from his voice.  As Dean’s hands gripped hard enough to bruise he pushed him into the seat one last time, burying his cock as he came inside him.  When his tremors passed, his arms came up, wrapping around Sam from behind, wrapping him with warmth and love and safety.  He kissed his neck and across his bare shoulders.  He pulled Sam’s tear-streaked face to the side and kissed him gently.          

When Sam’s sobs finally passed, Dean pulled out of Sam, using his shirt to wipe them both clean.  Sam sat docilely through his brother’s ministrations and then it was Sam on the seat with Dean crouched at his feet. 

“Come on, let’s get a shower.  I’ll see if I can find something for dinner after.  You know when Bobby gets back he’s going to make us lug in whatever it is he got today.”  His brother said with a smile.  Sam didn’t answer, just stared up at his brother.

“Sammy, you alright?”

Sam nodded, not trusting his voice just yet.

When Dean smiled down at him again and offered him a hand up though, he thought he just might be.  Forget the rest of the world, if Dean wanted him like this, everything was alright.  So long as he had Dean, he could deal with everything else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/profile)[pandora_gold](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/)'s amazing art. You can find the piece [ here](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/18388.html)


End file.
